Silje Spearbringer
Silje Spearbringer is a 2017-all around character and the daughter of Geiravör. She is a member of The Valkyrie Squad and is hexcited to be attending Ever After High, but is also very nervous since she's going to a new place. Thankfully, she has her Valkyrie sisters going with her! Character Personality Silje is energetic yet cautious. While she might look like a leader, she is totally not. She panics when she's asked to do anything, including answer a simple question (she is working on trying to get past that little issue). Despite that, she is the best secret keeper of the girls and will definitely hold someone's like her life depends on it (thank Grimm no one has asked her about that yet). She is also very understanding, and a good listener and does not mind when one of her friends needs to rant, she will calmly listen and then give them her option or something. Even how she shows herself on the outside, there is one thing that freaks Silje out: angry Astrid. She freaks out when Astrid gets angry and does not know how to handle it. Even when Astrid isn't mad at her directly, it still feels like it hurts. When her leader is mad, Silje can't help it and she ends up crying - which results in Eira trying to calm Astrid down and to get Silje away at the same time. Because on her not handling emotion well, Silje is the most sensitive of all the girls, which does make it hard in some instances. While she does not handle emotion well, Silje HATES, hates, hates being pranked. The last time she was pranked, she ended up having a panic attack and almost stabbed the person that pranked her. It was not a good day. Silje is not a morning person at all. In fact, she hates waking up in the morning. It also takes a very long time for Silje to wake up, usually resulting in Eira waking her a good hour before her normal time because it takes so long to get Silje up. Since she is never fully awake, Eira has to go to Hocus Latte to get her something with caffeine just to help Silje fully wake up. Because of everything Eira does for her, Silje is very close to her. Appearance Silje is a young girl of average weight and height, with mid-back-length dark reddish-brown hair with dark scarlet red eyes and light tanned skin. Silje prefers to keep hers out and down, sometimes having two braided pieces tied back together. She usually hates having her hair done in something special and opts to keep it out and down. She also has a tattoo on her left forearm. Like her fellow Valkyries, Silje prefers to wear armor, generally towards the red colors with tints of silver. She also wears accessories that relate to her Norse and Valkyrie heritage. She also carries her rapier (despite her name having spear, she hates using spears), Feather's Light on her waist. Feather's Light, despite being called a rapier, is a fusion between the two. Silje's always had a fond thing for rapiers, but with help from someone, was able to make a rapier that had some qualities on a sword. Feather's Light is not as thin as a Rapier and makes it easier for Silje to wield. Interests and Hobbies Pegasus Riding Like her Valkyrie sisters, Silje was well-trained in horse-back riding on pegasi, as they are their main means of transport when riding into battle. Silje very much enjoys the feel of the wind through her hair when flying. Dragon Games Silje recently got into the Dragon Games after seeing the sport first hand during the Dragon Games. She isn't sure about the dragons yet, but has gotten interested into the sport. Battle Training Silje enjoys battle training and often does it alone to improve herself. Unlike her sisters who uses swords, spears, and axes, Silje sadly, fails at using those weapons. The weapon she excels with is the rapier. She doesn't know why she can't use a sword, spear or axe. She's tried countless times, the rapier is better fit for her. Her rapier, nicknamed "Feather's Light", is always see on Silje, as like with Liv's sword and spear, can shrink into an earring. Bracelet making A hobby she picked up when she was young, Silje enjoys making bracelets out of anything she can find. She has made all her Valkyrie sisters friendship bracelets based on their favorite color. She made her first one for Liv to show her what she did, since Liv was the fashion maker/creator of the group. Weapon collecting Despite not being able to use some weapons, like swords, axes, and spears, Silje loves collecting them. She has a giant collection of weapons (spears, swords, axes, shields, and rapiers) on her side of her room - though some get lose and fall on the ground resulting in Eira sometimes tripping over one or two. Silje tends to each weapon carefully and yes, she does name them. One of her favorites is a sword named "Summer Light", though it saddens her that she is unable to use them. She also has her mother's spear, Morning Dawn in her collection. Because of her weapon collection, Silje is the one that has the most advanced knowledge on any weapon. Sometimes, she ends up rambling about a weapon, resulting in one of the Valkyries-in-training to shut her mouth with their hand. Though, she does have a bad habit in rushing to someone who has a "really cool" weapon and staring at it in awe. Astrid has to drag her away every single time. Abilities Powers * Chooser of the Slain: '''Silje can choose those who will die in battle and those who will win. But, because she is not a full fledged Valkyrie, this power is very weak, plus, she finds the idea creepy. * '''Death Sense: '''Silje can sense when someone's going to die. But, because she is not a full fledged Valkyrie, this power is very weak. * '''Afterlife Transport: '''Silje can transport those who die and she chooses to Valhalla. * '''Semi-Immortality: '''Unless wounded to the point that she cannot recover, Silje will be able to live forever. Skillset * '''Hand-to-hand combat: '''Silje is hexellent in hand-to-hand combat and can easily defend herself. * '''Rapier proficiency: Silje is very skilled in wielding her rapier, Feather's Light. * Extensive knowledge on weapons: Silje has extensive knowledge on any weapon because of her vast collection. Myth How the Myth Goes Main Article: Geiravör and Valkyries Silje's Role As the daughter of the current Valkyrie Geiravör, Silje will take her mother's place as the next Valkyrie when the time comes. She is very hexcited to take her mother's place, but worries since she is the only Valkyrie-in-training who can't use their Mother's Signature weapon. In Silje's case, it's a spear. Relationships Family * Geiravör (mother) * Valkyries (aunts) * Liv Mercybringer (cousin) * Astrid Hedwig (cousin) * Eira Lifebringer (cousin) * Hilda Stormswan (cousin) * Audhild Magicheart (cousin) Geiravör Geiravör is Silje's mother and they are very close with one another. Though their relationship was hard in the past due to Silje unable to use a sword, spear, or axe. But it has gotten better over the years. Liv Mercybringer Liv is one of Silje's cousins and the daughter of Eir. She is close and good friends with Liv and enjoys watching her make clothing. She even offers to model anything for Liv. Astrid Hedwig Silje has a good relationship with her leader. But Astrid can scare Silje at times .... Eira Lifebringer The youngest of her cousins and her roommate, Silje is much closer to Eira than with Liv and Astrid. This is mostly due that they are closer in age. Silje is very thankful for Eira since she has to go to great lengths just to get Silje up in the morning. Eira even happily goes to Hocus Latte early in the morning to get something with caffeine for Silje to help her fully wake up. Audhild "Audy" Magicheart TBA Friends Sigrid Frey Sigrid is a good friend of Silje. Silje enjoys watching Sigrid practicing her music and also lends a hand when she needs it. Torni Thorson As a fellow Norse student, Silje gets along well with Torni. She enjoys the Child of Thor company and loves her lightning powers and does wish she had something else besides the ability to wield a rapier. Scarlet Anne d'Herblay Silje considers Scarlet one of her best sword fighting friends. Because both love rapiers, they connect with that weapon. They go at it with sword practice every week, half the time having no winner and half the time having a winner. Silje respects that Scarlet likes girls and is dating Destiny Claus, daughter of Santa Claus. She has no issue about herself and finds Scarlet and Destiny just an adorable couple! Meghan Alington As a fellow weapon collector, Silje gets along hexcellent with Meghan. The two often meet up at Hocus Latte to talk about weapons. Enemies Silje doesn't have any enemies per say. But there might be one or two people that annoy here greatly...She just won't say it. Pets Skywind Silje has a pet male Pegasus named Skywind. Skywind, is very protective over Silje and vise versa. Silje loves her Pegasus very much and enjoys grooming him. Compared to the other Pegasi, Skywind is pure black with a light grey mane and tail with green eyes. Romance Silje identifies herself as Pansexual. She first discovered she was pan after gaining a crush on Liv, only to shake it off because they were cousins and it would be weird. Silje has gained crushes on female and male warriors overtime, but no one really stood out to her. Luna Lunarmoon Silje has a crush on the daughter of Anningan, Luna, her friend and partner in Alchemy class. Though she is a bit shy since she doesn't know what Luna's sexuality is and doesn't want to do something wrong. For the time being, she acts as Luna's friend, until the time is right to ask. Of course, its hard for Silje to act normal when she is blushing like crazy when Luna is near. Outfits Quotes Class Schedule Trivia * Silje was "born" on December 15, the same day she was created; making her a Sagittarius. * Silje is a lefty and proud to be one. * Silje cannot use a spear to save her life. ** She's tried but nothing works. * Silje is of Norse origin, but the actually meaning is unknown. * Silje's favorite colors are scarlet red and crimson red, she can't decide between the two. * Silje shares Ragnarok Sparring with Liv Mercybringer, Astrid Hedwig, and Eira Lifebringer. * Spearbringer comes from Jade-the-Tiger. :) * Instead of saying "Oh my Grimm!", Silje says "Oh my Odin!" or something using one of the Norse Gods' names. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Valkyries